


人类清除计划（ABO）14 （完结）

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323





	人类清除计划（ABO）14 （完结）

2:30 AM +303D

凌晨两点半。

黄仁俊在速写。iPad上有一只眼睛，那是他在放空状态下画的眼睛。仔细一看，说不上来是他自己的眼睛，还是自家alpha的眼睛，或是两者眼部特征兼备的眼睛。阴影的轻重强化了异瞳特质，凌厉的眼部轮廓像是李Jeno的，深刻的眼头与柔和的眼尾又像是他自己的。

他知道每晚李Jeno出门的时间，严格来说，李Jeno离开床铺的瞬间，他就醒了。

孕期omega对alpha信息素和肉体的需求远比他们自己所了解的多得多。

反清除计划的核心成员正按部就班地铲除路障，李Jeno作为计划的定制者，自然要完成最重要最核心的任务，但他不想让黄仁俊为此担忧哪怕一毫一厘，所以仅在omega睡熟之后小心起身，暂时离开omega。只不过，他以为的熟睡仅是omega的装睡罢了。

将近七个月的身孕，发育良好的胎儿在腹中的动静令黄仁俊无法维持长时间的睡眠，尤其这个小家伙在夜间异常活跃。

李Jeno把枕在自己手臂上的脑袋轻轻抬起，往他脖子下方送去自己的枕头，又把侧躺着的人轻轻翻了边，防止他因为长时间的单边压迫、血液流通不畅而导致手麻。做完这些，alpha在omega隆起的肚皮上轻轻留下一吻，又同他接吻。omega本能地在睡梦中追逐alpha的唇舌，一切都再自然不过，甚至他在alpha结束长达两分钟的口舌之交而离开醒来的瞬间，都不知道自己刚刚有接过吻。

他听到房门上锁机械毂合的细微摩擦声，知道人已出门，才睁开眼，看着漆黑一片的空间。alpha信息素随着空气流动在逐渐减弱，他心慌，手脚裹在被窝里越睡越冷。

黄仁俊披了李Jeno的外套跑到书房去，这里是李Jeno待得更多的地方，甚至那张人体工学椅上裹着的alpha信息素都比卧室要浓郁。

他划开平板的绘画软件，一打开就是未保存的写满他名字的页面。

仁俊尼，仁俊尼，仁俊尼。

一想到李Jeno冷着那张博物馆雕刻脸在这里写他名字解压，就觉得自家alpha好憨喔。

黄仁俊新建了一个画板，边勾画边低声祈祷：“你要安全回来。”

10:30 AM +303D

黄仁俊在书房待到将近10点才又躺回床上，他是算准了李Jeno回来的时间才躺回去的。

半小时过去，毫无动静。

他起来泡了杯雪松茶，空腹喝茶要被李Jeno唠叨的，但是现在没有人在。

雪松茶还是他让李东赫帮忙搜罗了百八十种，自己一个一个尝过以后留下的最接近alpha信息素的那种，为此李东赫白眼都翻上天了：“你们真的可以了，要不要这么离不开啊。”

“这是基因缺陷，我也不想的。”彼时黄仁俊呷了一口茶，惬意地眯起眸子，像只在晒冬日暖阳的雪狐。

最后一颗未泡开的松尖在透明的玻璃杯里打着旋儿沉底，黄仁俊将下巴枕在交叠着的手背上、站在吧台后透过杯子看向玄关的方向。

alpha回来的时候茶已经凉了。

黄仁俊还在想要不要继续假装不知道alpha半夜出门的事实，人却已经不由自主地走到alpha面前，一句话也没问，就往对方身上靠。

男人小心翼翼地揽住他，在黄仁俊看不见的地方，他左侧肋骨已断裂了三根。

是情况尚算好的闭合性肋骨骨折，回来之前摘掉了刚绑上去没多久的固定胸带，止痛剂也多打了一倍的剂量。

夜间行动并未比日间行动方便多少。昨晚的路障目标是某科技公司的技术负责人，头衔虽不大，却利用职位便利暗地给清除计划的利益相关者提供了很多技术支持，是一个必须要除掉的障碍。

李Jeno翻进对方卧室的时候看到一个小巧的细嘴儿咖啡壶摆在房间一角的茶几上。他一时觉得眼熟，分神想到家里厨房吧台上也有一只一模一样的杯子，只是自家omega用它来泡茶。也就是这个失神的一瞬，错失了开枪的最好时机。

枪嘴儿顶在他的金发脑袋上：“别动。”

他把枪缓慢地放到地上滑开，缓缓举起双手，在呼吸的间隙正要发力却吃了来自另外一人挥动棒球棒的猛烈一击，打断了左侧肋骨。

因omega而试图融合人格的alpha长久压制的怒意被激发，恨意铺天盖地席卷而来，导致他原本已经融合得很好的人格再次分裂。

“你找死。”

Jeno趁对方情绪稍微松懈的一瞬，狠厉地抓住指在自己脑袋上的手，生生掰断手腕，站起来的一刹先劈腿踢爆偷袭者的脑袋，迸溅的脑浆和血花糊到持枪者的眼里，Jeno扯下手枪，也不顾手枪是否消音，枪眼对准对方眼球左右移动分别开了两枪。

门外待命的雇佣队听到枪声破门而入，Jeno杀红了眼，将自己暴露在远处狙击手的红外下开枪。

他听着自己的心跳，在两次跳动的间隙往旁边一侧身，远射帮他解决了一个人。

他踏过横七竖八躺在地上的尸体，门廊外的钟响了九下。

Jeno犹豫了一下，给李东赫打电话了。

于是一个多小时后的现在，抱着黄仁俊的alpha正要开口说些之前准备好的话，却被黄仁俊抢白到：“李帝努，你有没有受伤？”

他的omega比这个世界上最先进最精密的人体探测仪还要了解他。

omega的孕肚顶在他断裂的肋骨处，李帝努不敢用力呼吸，却也不愿意松开他一点点，代替他回答的，是骨节分明的指尖将他下巴抬起，鼻尖缱绻地蹭在omega的鼻息处与他呼吸相交，犬齿咬住下唇，一点一点地往口腔里深入，最终捕获那根舌头才终于缠吻起来。

黄仁俊背对着被李帝努抱在怀里做的时候，彼此都没有太多言语交谈。

只因隆起的孕肚不能让两人肉身相贴的接触面积最大化，所以只能以背后抱的姿势骑乘。

彼此都心照不宣，在一切结束之前，这是末日来临前的最后一罐蜜糖，开封了，就没有了。

alpha碍着自己的肋骨伤患处和对方孕肚里的胎儿，只敢小心地在他穴里磨，omega打开了生殖腔全盘接纳了硕大的顶端，情动时求他狠狠要他。

大水没过了这个世界的所有干涸。

穴腔里的热流。胸前的奶白。口腔里的甜腻。眼里的苦涩。

直到李帝努把哭花了脸、累得睡着的黄仁俊摆在床上、掖好被窝、在眉心印下一吻无声离开时，黄仁俊都不知道他肋骨断裂的事。

“离开你才是真的肋骨断裂。”

5:30 PM +334D

黄仁俊今天自己一个人去做了产检。

他瘦了许多，因为alpha信息素的缺失，胎儿也开始出现发育减速的状况，好在也很快就要生产了。

omega晚上睡得不好，半夜经常会惊醒，医生看过全部的检查报告，怒斥黄仁俊的alpha：“您听我说，您是有权到人权委员会起诉alpha的，您不要害怕，omega案件优先级是最高的，政府会给你们撑腰。”

黄仁俊低头哂笑，“但是说不定孩子生下来根本也活不过杀戮日。我是说，在那种混乱的无政府状态，总会有人被误杀的，谁知道呢。”

医生被堵得噤了声儿，叹了口气，告诉黄仁俊预产期大概是11月1号，“如果alpha能来还是尽量要来，他的信息素会给你安抚，帮助你捱过这一劫。”

黄仁俊躺在书房的工学椅上，雪松茶被泡来当水喝，但是物理止渴充其量只是饮鸩止渴罢了，手边的B超图也被他看穿了孔：“宝贝儿你好好地来到这个世界，如果可以请早点出来。”

他百无聊赖地玩着那张检查报告，苍白的双颊在斜射进来的夕晒下被粉饰了饱满的假色，然后就像是白日梦成真一样，他的alpha推开了书房的门，来到他面前，咬上他后颈，给他注入了浓烈的信息素。是不同于李帝努、也并非融合人格李Jeno的、Jeno的信息素。

黄仁俊被突然满溢的信息素冲昏头脑，以为自己在做梦，因为来的是Jeno，距离他上次见到自家alpha的这个人格，仿佛已经过去了一个世界那么久远。

他抓住Jeno的前襟，把头埋在那里，声音透过男人宽厚的背部传播在空气中，“Jeno，今天医生说我应该起诉我的alpha。但是你知道吗，我连我的alpha人在哪里都不知道，”他没有哭腔，可眼泪早就流满了整个脸庞，黄仁俊仰着头，大股大股的泪水垂坠下来打湿了宽大的领口，“你要是看到我的alpha，你跟他说一声，我不起诉他，但是他要活过杀戮日回来养小孩，我一个人是养不了一个孩子的。”

Jeno用冒了青茬儿的下巴蹭在黄仁俊脸上，爱怜地告诉他：“黄仁俊的alpha说，你要给他一点点时间， 再等一等，等一切都结束了，他就会回来了。”

黄仁俊被Jeno抱着睡了很熟的三个小时，这期间Jeno先是给他咬了咬久未疏通的乳孔，omega被弄得情动，又哭着醒来要以负距离的方式确认对方的真实存在。Jeno入得很深，在最深的地方顶得很用力，用问句反复回应他：“是谁在里面？是谁的东西？你要申告谁？”

动物凶猛，白昼永夜。

0:23 PM +355D

产科的护士下了手术台都在窃窃私语。

“患者是基因缺陷的Omega，标记是有且仅有的唯一一个，长得那么标致一美人，alpha怎么想的啊......”

“所以说你们这些年轻的小护士，就不要整天脑子发热求包养求包养的，像他这样，如果长期得不到alpha信息素的补充，产后抑郁是躲不了的。”

“那你又不知道他alpha长什么样嘛，说不定人家有人家的苦衷呢......”

“别聊了，干正事。男婴，体重3.75kg，身长52.6cm，出生时间，2047年11月1日零时二十三分......”

4:00 AM +365D

大街上又是一片狼藉。

李帝努从半小时前就失去了黄仁俊的定位。

他拧断了从侧面偷袭而来的杀手的脖子，快速给李东赫发语音信息：“给我转黄仁俊的定位，他半小时前还在书房，后来红点突然消失，你那边的人我和马克哥去解决，你先去找找仁俊。”  
又解决了几个，李帝努进到之前眼线提供的埋伏点，等支持清除计划的首领头目出现。

事实是，黄仁俊刚给诺诺喂完奶哄他睡着，把他放回婴儿床上的瞬间，Jeno圈在他手腕上的细小银链不知为何突然掉了，手链上内嵌的生物定位系统在没有体温的维持下便自动进入休眠模式。他没注意，正打算到书房里待一会儿，甫一阖上房门，脑袋就被一把枪抵住了。

他的低胸开衫尚未来得及完全扣上，呼吸的起伏让整个乳肉显得很饱满，被婴儿吸吮过的奶孔触在布料上，将那一块洇成一个不小的透明圆块，将将透出玫红色的乳尖来。

杀手一手拿枪抵着他脑袋，一手往他前胸摸了一把，“我说他怎么背叛组织了，原来是金屋藏娇了啊。虽然雪松味很讨厌，但是你挺香的，你求求我，跟我睡两天，我不杀你。”

黄仁俊被他摸了一下便极度厌恶，两眼发黑，他极力克制，假装示弱：“宝宝刚睡下，你不想做到一半被小孩子哭声打断吧......去书房做好么？求你了。”

杀手看他手无寸铁弱不禁风、甚至衣服也没穿好的样子，直接连枪都放下了。

黄仁俊把书房门推开，站在门后等他进来。

他从门板背后的手把上抽下来一支枪，杀手随意地打量着房间，就在黄仁俊将枪对准杀手的瞬间，对方反应极快地打在黄仁俊虎口上，打掉了持枪的手。

杀手终于不放过他，倾身抵上来将他制在墙上，“你说我先干你再杀你，还是先杀了再奸|尸，哪一种比较爽？”

婴儿的哭闹穿破房顶，黄仁俊用手死命抵着对方猥亵他的动作，脑内飞速运转：“小腿胫骨......小腿胫骨......”

就在他准备发力往对方小腿胫骨踩的时候，李东赫出现在房门一枪毙了压在黄仁俊身上的人。

“没事了。”李东赫说。

李马克终于在埋伏点与李帝努碰头。

杀戮日倡导者头目被一堆人簇拥着护送回自己的秘密基地，他在杀戮日当天，不会回家，会雇佣一屋子的人在一个钢筋水泥铜墙铁壁的房间里保护他。作茧自缚般的担惊受怕。

没有合适的突围方式。

肉搏是下策。

当一个人将自己置身于密闭空间里，对他来说，空间便是最大的凶器。

李马克驻守在埋伏点确保那一屋子的人全都老实地待着屋里，李帝努则切断了整个基地唯一的通风系统，并反向输送事先准备好的二氧化碳和一氧化碳的混合气。

被剪断的线路闪着微小的电火花，它悄悄地燃起一点点，却很快又熄灭了。

一切都结束了。

7:00 AM +366D

时代广场上没被打烂的荧幕滚动播出着新闻速报：“张某，杀戮日主导者，前政府核心要员，于凌晨两点被发现死于某实验室基地，死因为一氧化碳中毒......该基地搜出大量的omega致幻剂，现已被控制......新的大选将于今日下午两点举行，届时将讨论废止杀戮日等相关议题......”

黄仁俊睡得很沉，诺诺哭闹着叫破房顶也没把喂奶的人叫醒。

奶爸纠结着把婴儿搬到床上来，给他找了一个舒服的位置让他自己喝奶。李帝努僵着抱孩子的手一动不动，就这么看着他吸吮得满头是汗。

“我知道了，Jeno大概跟你一毛一样，混球儿！”

-FIN-


End file.
